


outside the door, invite me in

by doubtthestars



Series: young volcanoes(mind reader fic) [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Religious Conflict, bi!poldi is my fav poldi thanks, mind readers!AU, sorry lukas, yeahhh i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas isn't sure when the voice in his head made him think of love instead of friendship. He's been in Germany since he was two years old. Bastian and he made it a children's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outside the door, invite me in

Bastian is constantly in low-level pain and Lukas is scared that the next hit will be the one to take him out, to make him lose it and go on the field to start a fight, Jogi's warnings be damned.

2010 felt like the world was falling apart and getting rebuilt by a child's hands, carelessly. He wonders if it is because he is a father. Basti and Mulli and Mesut are the stars of the show and Lukas feels like the embers of his heart are choking him. Because he is no longer in the strikership with Miro and Lukas doesn't feel so much an eagle over his heart than a dying phoenix.

His hands trace over Basti's injuries and the idiot groans on the bed like, like they were making love and Lukas' touch shies away because he is still so new to this.

He is twenty years old and he just met his soulmate. There is no doubt about it and he is so terrified of the implications, he throws up his breakfast and Miro sends him worried looks throughout practice. 

Bastian is silent but his emotions are a roller-coaster that end in a deep well of wounded sadness and Lukas sends 'I'm sorrry I'm sorry' over and over again. 

They are perfect together. Klinsi is ecstatic because they are the new hope, the fresh blood but Jogi is carefully observant. They are young, young enough that their careers could be snuffed out like a candle with the wrong moves. 

"What did you think this was Lukas?" Anger. Their room is filled with it and Lukas can't breathe, can't see, can't think.

Bastian's hands are pale and smooth and moving the air between them like an orchestra conductor, all jabs and swings. Lukas tries to swallow down the want, the sick feeling of hunger, the heavy thickness of saliva on his tongue and Bastian freezes. His green, green eyes are swallowed by black and Lukas forces himself to look away. 

They lose to Italy and Lukas cries in the shower. Bastian is just outside the door.

He is 23 and Bayern is not what he expected but Bastian presses soft kisses to his neck and guilt presses back against his ribcage.

Lukas isn't sure when the voice in his head made him think of love instead of friendship. He's been in Germany since he was two years old. Bastian and he made it a children's game. They grew up together, they loved freely. It wasn't clouded by the world's perspective until Lukas was on the junior team.

"I'm not saying they don't exist but it must be hard to keep your whole life a secret." Marcel's voice echoes in the locker room and Lukas feels faint. 

Monika comes into his life like a punch in the gut and he wishes he could share his thoughts with her as well as Bastian. He doesn't want to erase his soulmate from his mind. He couldn't ever do that but Basti is hurt by the thoughts of right and wrong and love, he blocks him out for about a week and Lukas feels unbalanced.

"Is this really a farce to you? You can love me and you can love her and there is no wrong in that. Lukas, listen to me. There is _nothing_ wrong with you." His voice is tinny over the phone and he realizes their link has been slowly gathering dust, unused and Lukas sits heavily in the airport chair because this connection was a gift and he had mangled it.

"Oh my god." He is breaking the surface after drowning for so long.

London is different. Lukas carries himself differently and Monika smiles more. Louis is a dream come true through everything. It is ironic that Lukas takes the time to relearn Bastian and himself when he is so much farther away than before. He sends everything London has to offer to Bastian through the link.

'I need you to teach me Polish so I can rough up this Lewandowski kid.' Lukas laughs as he pushes Louis' swing in the backyard. He is terrible at keeping his face neutral when talking through the connection and his teammates poke fun at him by taking pictures of him making faces. There is a monthly pot for who gets the worst/funniest one.

'why do you want to threaten Robert?' Suspicion seeps through from Bastian's end. 

'Jerome is his soulmate, why Robert? do you know him?' Lukas tamps down the uneasiness that is instinctive at the word soulmate and focuses on teasing Basti. 

'Yes, all polish football players in Germany know each other. No. I know of him.' He is sarcastic and then tentative. 'tell Jerome, good luck.'

Oli is very, very open about everything. Lukas is close to the french contingent of Arsenal players because Laurent is a saint who always says good morning in polish to him and general helps the team take it down a notch in energy level. Olivier is the person Poldi would be if he were much more comfortable with himself. 

He also has an open marriage and Lukas gets stuck on that thought for days.

Because he doesn't really think that's what he has with Basti and Monika and he is slowly realizing the difference.

The first time it happens, Bastian is careful, careful to not let anything in his head spill over to Lukas and his hands shake whenever they are on his skin like he can't believe this is real. Lukas pushes at him, because he is fine, he had fought off the demons that cursed him and he does not want Basti to look at him like he is salvation.

The double sensation hits when Basti comes and Lukas is gasping, gasping because it is two different sensations of penetrating and being penetrated and he is on a tightrope that snaps deliciously and he falls forward onto Bastian's chest, lungs hurting like he had run miles and miles. 

He feels a hand rest on his head and he is content.

They win the world cup and they are so happy; Lukas feels like their connection is made of fireworks and laughter. Basti hugs Mario because he is aware of the delicate mixture of pain and happiness in the boy because he accomplished all their dreams but his soulmate _wasn't there_. 

Lukas feels the overwhelming tidal wave of Basti completely losing it because they were fucking Weltmeister after ten years and his heart is filled with pride even if he wasn't on the pitch for as long as he wanted, even if Basti was injured to hell and back.

They won. They finally won.

Back at the hotel, he is drunk on Bastian but he is aware they have very little time between celebrations and flights. He chooses to put Basti's health first and lays down besides him to cuddle. Bastian is always cold so it is par to course that he sneaks his hands under Lukas' shirt. 

"You're lucky I like you, Schweinsteiger." He grumbles and he tangles their legs together, trying to take the pain away through some sort of skin-to-skin osmosis. 

"Luki," Bastian starts, but closes his eyes and the silence in the room is filled with their breathing. Lukas doesn't feel anything but calm from Basti.

"We should come back here. Brazil suits you." He stares at Basti until the man opens his eyes lazily. Lukas kisses him gently but pushes love, love, love through the connection.

"It suits you too." 

_together forever_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a weird mood. comments are appreciated.


End file.
